Nobody Knows
by DDRgal
Summary: Sora brakes up wiht Tai,Tai disappears....awww cR@p! Im not good at summaries but please just read and remember NO FLAMES!


DISCLAIMER-I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR THIS SONG
    
    DISCLAIMER-I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR THIS SONG
    
     OR WHATEVER…BUT I DO OWN MY COMPUTER 
    
    THAT I AM USING TO TYPE THIS…
    
    UMMMMMM…OKEIZ…….Happy readinz!
    
     
    
     
    
    **NOBODY KNOWS**
    
    Tai's POV
    
    "Hey sweetie!" I gave Sora a hug and a bouquet of roses…I hope she likes it…
    
    "Hey hun…thanks…" Something was wrong with Sora
    
    "Sora what's wrong?" I ask
    
    "Well Tai today is our anniversary and all and we have
    
     been together for how many years…."
    
    "Yes…"Please don't let it be bad news………..
    
    "Well…I think its best if we see other people"
    
    "But-"
    
    "No buts Tai…goodbye…"
    
    "Fine leave I'll be happy anyways! I wanted to leave you anyways too!" I laughed
    
     and then I saw Sora run to a blond young man…it was…Yamato.
    
     
    
    She walked away and I just laughed, I didn't know what to do.
    
     Dammit Yamato! You backstabbing idiot! You always get what you want!
    
     You can have any girl in the whole wide world but 
    
    you just had to take Sora away from me! Aughhhhhh! 
    
    Fuck you Yama! I just pretended to be happy that she
    
     went away but really I feel broken into bits of glass…do you know what? 
    
    There is nothing more I can say to explain the pain I feel…
    
     I wish she would come back but I guess she won't…….
    
    So now I'm just a boy is disguise….
    
    I wish there was somebody who knew how I felt…
    
    but nobody knows but me……
    
    (Tai reminiscences about the old days)
    
     
    
    I pretended I'm glad you went away
    
    These four walls closin' more every day
    
    And I'm dying inside
    
    And nobody knows it but me
    
    Like a clown I put on a show
    
    The pain is real even if nobody knows
    
    And I'm cryin' inside
    
    And nobody knows it but me
    
     
    
    ~Tai remembers the first time he asked Sora on a date~
    
    FLASHBACK
    
     
    
    "Go tell her man!" yamato pushed 15 year old 
    
    Tai toward Sora and her locker…
    
    "Okayyyy!………just wait a sec.." He ran his fingers through his hair.
    
    "Hey Sora!" He turned red
    
    "Hey Tai!"
    
    "Ummm…Sorawouldyouliketogooutwithmeonsaturdayandifyousaynoitsfinewithmeyouknow…" Tai breathed.
    
    "Why Tai Yagami! Are you asking me out?"
    
    He took a deep breath "YesbutifyoussaynoIwouldntreallymind"
    
    "Tai you funny bunny…of course I will go with you on Saturday, \ I've actually been waiting for you to ask."
    
    "So I'll pick you up at 7?"
    
    "Sure! See ya!"
    
    "Bye!"
    
    END OF FLASHBACK
    
     
    
    Why didn't I say
    
    The things I needed to say
    
    How could I let my angel get away
    
    Now my world is just a tumblin' down
    
    I can say it so clearly
    
    But you're nowhere around
    
     
    
    The nights are lonely, the days are so sad
    
    And I just keep thinkin' about
    
    The love that we had
    
    And I'm missin' you
    
    And nobody knows it but me
    
     
    
     
    
    I carry a smile when I'm broken in two
    
    And I'm nobody without someone like you
    
    I'm tremblin' inside and nobody knows it but me
    
    I lie awake it's a quarter past three
    
    I'm screamin' at night as if I thought
    
    You'd hear me
    
    Yeah my heart is calling you
    
    And nobody knows it but me
    
     
    
    How blue can I get
    
    You could ask my heart
    
    But like a jigsaw puzzle it's been torn all apart
    
    A million words couldn't say just how I feel
    
    A million years from now you know
    
    I'll be lovin' you still
    
     
    
    The nights are lonely, the days are so sad
    
    And I just keep thinkin' about
    
    The love that we had
    
    And I'm missin' you
    
    And nobody knows it but me
    
     
    
    Tomorrow mornin' I'm hittin' the dusty road
    
    Gonna find you wherever, ever you might go
    
    I'm gonna unload my heart and hope you come
    
    back to me
    
    Said when the nights are lonely...
    
     
    
    The nights are lonely, the days are so sad
    
    And I just keep thinkin' about
    
    The love that we had
    
    And I'm missin' you
    
    And nobody knows it but me………
    
     
    
    ~Tai's in his room trying to sleep but to only here Sora's words~
    
    Tai I think we should see other people……….
    
    "Aughhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!" He screamed
    
    He couldn't take it anymore…so he went to his
    
     desk and jotted something down on a piece of paper, then he packed 
    
    all of his stuff and took the sleeping Agumon and 10,000 dollars 
    
    he saved up.He also packed
    
     a special ring that Gennai gave him a long time ago…he
    
     didn't know what it did but it had the crest of courage engraved.
    
    He also left Kari a special gift.
    
    (A/N Wow! 10 grand! I wish I could save my money like that!)
    
     
    
    ~now in Tai's red explorer~
    
    "Tai.." the sleepy digimon asked
    
    "Yes buddy..." Tai was trying to smile his best to look happy
    
    "Where are we going?"
    
    "We are going somewhere just somewhere…"
    
    "Okay…but tell me where is somewhere?"
    
    "Well..just trust me and I will buy you a Sundae, ok?"
    
    "Okay Tai…." The sleepy digimon went back to sleep.
    
     
    
    ~7 in the morning Kari wakes up~
    
    Kari walked into the kitchen expecting to see
    
     her brother eating breakfest
    
     but saw a note….
    
    She picked it up and read
    
     
    
    Dear Kari,
    
    I did not commit suicide, I just left to nowhere and I took all of
    
     my stuff and Agumon with me…I left because I couldn't take it 
    
    anymore and other reasons.I will miss you dearly, so don't get in 
    
    trouble while I am not here and I will promise I will come back 
    
    one day to visit you or you might just happen see me. Please
    
     tell mom and dad not to call the police because
    
     I know where I am going. 
    
    So see ya for now!
    
     
    
    Your brother,
    
    Taichi Yagami
    
    Kari's Pov
    
    "Oh my god I can't believe Tai left" She was about to 
    
    cry but she then saw a small box and a card…she
    
     opened the card only to read….
    
     
    
    Since I'm gone and it will be your birthday pretty
    
     soon Here is a early present 
    
    from…I made it myself I hope you like it, but also you know
    
     that I your brother will always love you wherever
    
     I am…So happy early birthday I guess…
    
    Love your brother
    
     
    
    "Tai why did you have to leave" I said quietly
    
    She heard a whisper saying "for reasons…"
    
     
    
    She took the box and opened to
    
     find a necklace
    
     of her own crest…..
    
    "Tai it's beautiful….thank you…"
    
    She heard a whisper
    
     that said "Thank you for 
    
    being a great sis…bye Kari…"
    
    "Did I just heard some voice or is it just me?"
    
    She turned to her room and got ready for school….
    
     
    
     
    
     
    
    TBC………
    
     
    
     
    
    Dam Writers Block!…….SO how do you people lke it? I say
    
     it sucked….Should I continue this or not…Im not sure….Oh well read and review, but no flames….well….Tank uz For readinz Diz!! Chow!
    
     
    
     
    
     
    
     
    
     
    
     
    
     
    
     
    
     
    
     
    
     
    
     
    
     
    
     
    
     
    
     
    
     
    
     
    
     
    
     
    
     
    
     
    
     
    
     
    
     
    
     
    
     
    
     
    
     
    
     
    
     
    
     
    
     
    
     
    
     
    
     
    
     
    
     
    
     
    
     
    
     
    
     
    
     
    
     
    
     
    
     
    
     
    
     
    
     
    
     
    
     
    
     
    
     
    
     
    
     
    
     
    
     
    
     
    
     
    
     
    
     
    
     
    
     
    
     
    
     
    
     
    
     
    
     
    
     
    
     
    
     
    
     
    
     
    
     
    
     
    
     
    
     
    
     
    
     
    
     
    
     
    
     


End file.
